


A Witch In Forks

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Have some manips instead, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plunnies in the form of manips, Various Twilight Pairings, ficspiration, i can't write, plunnies up for grabs, plunny farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Hermione Granger, Aro (Twilight)/Hermione Granger, Carlisle Cullen/Hermione Granger, Edward Cullen/Hermione Granger, Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/ Alistair (Twilight), Hermione Granger/Charlie Swan, Hermione Granger/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Sam Uley
Kudos: 24





	A Witch In Forks

****

**Okay but imagine a crossover with Hermione just trolling the Cullens daily.**

  
+Imagine after the first day Hermione turns up in all the vampire shirts she can find. Just transfiguring a new one each day. 

+Leaving “I know what you did last summer” notes around.

+Imagine Edward has JUST decided Bella is his soulmate because he can’t hear her & she smells like heroine probably feels  
& here comes Hermione with her occlumency and shit, smellin like some spicy magic deliciousness.

+Harry going to the hospital and trolling Dr Cullen; “Can you suggest therapy options for a possible sanguinarian?”

+Edward just KNOWING Hermione is somehow listening to his thoughts but she never confirms it and it always very careful to be vague when toying with him, so he can’t be certain.

+Hermione casually keeping a running joke with herself, asking if they have echo-located anyone lately?  
Or how long they can hang upside down without the blood rushing to their head.  
Calling Edward a cave crusader and finally. FINALLY he has had it and says “I'M NOT A BAT, HERMIONE!”🦇  
Hermione says, “A bat? I was going for Batman but if that’s the direction you want to take it, fine by me.”

+Older Hermione marrying Charlie and telling him about magic and giving him an A-Z book on magical beings and creatures.  
Charlie thinking about Dhampirs, Shape Shifters, and Vampires and adding things up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
